


The Burning Bush, Don’t Tell Anyone

by Arcwitch_9



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comedy, God has hope again for Luci, Luci is tired and wants quiet, Short Story, burning bush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcwitch_9/pseuds/Arcwitch_9
Summary: A small snap shot of Lucifer as the Burning Bush. Just a little something to get me back into the swing of writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is for comedy, I gathered this account from the Burning Bush Wiki…by no means a proper source, but…. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and one part from my anthro courses. 
> 
> I also realize that the way Lucifer talks is very modern…so you know…just pretend ;)

 

**Luci POV**

**Hell**

Honestly he didn’t know why was doing this. He has kept out of his father’s business for quite some time…but... the sodding morons were pacing outside a portal to hell.  Constantly moaning about waiting for a sign from dear old dad. Their voices echoing through the realms, disturbing his **_bloody_** sleep! "You don't just wake up looking this good ," he grumbled flicking his long hair out of his face.

Dozens of people complained daily about the treatment they received from the Pharaoh, begging the former Prince (now Shepard) to do something. ‘ _I mean what more did they want, they were given copious amounts of beer in payment for their services…sure the conditions were terrible, but that’s the price you pay for working in construction._ He frowned as he slipped on his sandals.

_I suppose some of the upper management were cruel, a few are even on the list for hell.’_ None the less, the crying was seriously grating on his last nerve, so he straightened his tawny robe and walked through the veil intending to stop the constant wailing.

 

______________________________________________________________________

**Luci POV**

**Earth**

Today there was only one mortal in the valley, the former Prince. ‘ _Splendid, just the man I was looking for.’_ Lucifer thought as he emerged from the tear between realms.

Moses was sitting on a rock nearby, his brown robe frayed on the ends, wisps of the cloth wrapping around his legs as the wind blew by. Dark curly hair was pushed away from his tanned face, which was turned towards the sheep in the field. He was oblivious to Lucifer’s arrival.

Lucifer stretched out his white wings and turned his face towards the sun, grinning as the warmth cascaded down around him. The sun glinted off of his wings, illuminating the wisps of silver and gold in each feather, adding to the holy image Lucifer was trying to imitate. He sighed in satisfaction, ‘ _The one thing I missed most about this place, sunlight on my wings_.’  

He returned his attention back to Moses, clearing his throat he plastered a smirk on his face awaiting for the shock and awe to appear the man’s face.

Moses’ eyes grew wide at the appearance of the angel, he promptly stood and began to quickly make his way towards the holy creature.

Lucifer studied the mortal as he approached and frowned as his eyes settled on the shoes he was wearing. They were the color of sand with thick coarse rope wrapping around the top of the foot and tying off at the ankle. The left one was frayed down to only three threads of rope, and the right one was splattered with a rusty brown substance, most likely blood from butchering dinner.   _‘Bloody hell!, those sandals are atrocious, oh this won’t do at all.’_

“Right, just stop right there.” Lucifer threw his hand up. “Take those off.” He said point towards Moses’ shoes.

Moses trembled slightly, “Oh of course this is sacred ground”, Moses fell to his knees and quickly threw off his sandals.  “I should be more respectful in the presence of an angel to the Lord….. please forgive me for my error.” Moses hid his face, shame radiating throughout his being.

Lucifer frowned at the display, “No they are just truly the most hideous sandals I have ever seen.”

Moses’ head shot up, confusion in his eyes.

“I mean no wonder you’re so bloody lonely, no woman would ever take you seriously in that get up.” Lucifer shook his head.

Sighing, he looked out at the arid landscape, patches of greenery appeared in various locations, it reminded him a bit like hell. Hot, dry, desolate….with the occasional oasis to escape the hellish fires.

_'Right, I can’t just tell this fool what to do…_ Lucifer tilted his head, _'no one would ever follow someone that spoke **only** to an angel, must be from **dad** himself. _ His eyes narrowed at the thought of his father, ' _Too bad the bastard was keeping silent again, tease the mortals with the idea of divinity, then he buggers off leaving the little humans on their own'_ His wings twitched in agitation causing the sunlight to bounce onto a nearby bush. He smirked, _'And then there was fire.'_ He waved his hand and caused the bush to erupt into flames.

With a snap of his fingers, a booming voice sprang from the flames. “Moses!”

Moses lifted his head to stare at the burning bush, “My Lord?” His eyes beginning to tear as he ‘heard’ the Lord’s voice.

“It is time to return. Go back and free the Israelites in Egypt.” The bush rumbled like lightning. “Return them to Canann.”

“But my Lord, how can I oppose the Pharaoh, I have no power to convince him…" Moses shook his head, "What you ask is too big.” His voice trembling.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at the human, _bloody dullard is denying my ‘father’._

Usually Lucifer quite liked it when the humans told dear old dad to piss off, but seeing as how he was technically ‘dad’ for the moment, his pride and ego were stung.

“Do not deny me Moses!” The bushes flames increased in size sending Moses crawling back away from it. “I will gift you with miracles to convince the people.”

“How my Lord?” Moses choked out.

_‘Blimey, do I have to spell it out all at once! What happened to a little mystery?… This is utterly exhausting.’_ He sighed, looking around and grabbed the object nearest him, the fallen staff of Moses. He watched as white fire wrapped around the staff as it became infused with power. _Alright good enough._

He walked over to Moses and handed him the staff.

At Moses’ raised eyebrow, Lucifer pointed to the Bush.

“Take this and use it to convince the people and the Pharaoh of my power.” The bush immediately extinguished after the final message.

Moses sat in awe for several minutes cradling the wooden staff in his hands. Lucifer hovered nearby awaiting to see if the mortal would take up the mantle of leader. Slowly he climbed to his feet, glancing around. He nodded at Lucifer and went to retrieve his shoes.

Lucifer shook his head in disgust and snapped his fingers, bringing the bush back to life.

“Moses, leave those!” the bush shouted.

Moses jumped and spun around, “My Lord?”

“The sandals, leave them, the sight of them displeases your Lord!”

Moses quickly dropped the shoes.

“Good, now begone from this sacred place and let no one near here again!” the fire shot eight feet into the air and immediately vanished.

Moses turned and ran from the area, the staff clutched in his hands.

As Moses became a dark spec on the horizon, Lucifer laughed to himself and began to walk towards the veil. _Being dear old dad wasn’t so bad, maybe now I can get some peace and quiet._

______________________________________________________________________

**Heaven POV**

A rather short angel was hurrying down the glowing walls of the silver city, youthful cheeks stained pink, his blond hair swaying in front of his green eyes, and robes flying out behind him. It was the first assignment his father was giving him, and Suriel was determined to arrive early and perform perfectly. 

Arriving at the east gate he spotted his father looking down towards the earth. “Are we appearing to Moses soon father?”

 God tilted his head eyes still gazing down below, “No Suriel, it appears to have been taken care of…though a bit crudely.” A small smile played at the corner of his mouth he sighed deeply.

“Who convinced him?” Suriel pinched his lips together, upset that his moment to shine was stolen.

“Someone who I thought was lost forever.” God turned and began walking back towards the center of the city. “Perhaps…with time, he will find his true self.” He whispered.

Suriel started at his father’s back wondering what wheels were turning in his head.

Huffing in irritation he spread his yellow wings and took off into the air. 

**Author's Note:**

> In the pic, Moses is played by Carl Beukes, who is Gabriel from SYFY Dominion (An Angel end of the world type story) and God is Morgan Freeman because why not. :D


End file.
